disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Modern Inventions
Donald Duck Modern Inventions 001.jpg|Modern Inventions Donald Duck Modern Inventions 002.jpg|The Museum of Modern Marvels. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 003.jpg|Donald decides to go to the museum. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 004.jpg|Donald rushes to the museum. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 005.jpg|Donald enters the entrance to the museum. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 006.jpg|Donald checks to see if anyone's watching. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 007.jpg|Donald prepares to "pay". Donald Duck Modern Inventions 008.jpg|Donald scams his way into the museum. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 009.jpg|Donald goes into the museum. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 010.jpg|Donald enters the museum. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 011.jpg|Donald looks around the museum. Modern Inventions is a Donald Duck cartoon. Released on May 29, 1937, and directed by Jack King. The plot Donald Duck Modern Inventions 017.jpg|The Robot Butler approaches Donald. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 018.jpg|Donald meets the Robot Butler. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 019.jpg|The Robot Butler takes Donald's first hat. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 020.jpg|The Robot Butler takes his first hat. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 021.jpg|The Robot Butler thanks Donald for his hat. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 022.jpg|The Robot Butler leaves. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 023.jpg|"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Donald Duck Modern Inventions 024.jpg|Donald gets ready to whip something up. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 025.jpg|Donald pulls out a top hat. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 026.jpg|So! Donald visits "The Museum of Modern Marvels", which showcases various futuristic electronic appliances and inventions. In the museum, Donald encounters and struggles with many strange and whimsical machines, all of which seem to be against him. A running gag throughout the picture has the Robot Butler appearing to take away Donald's hat, with the words "Your Hat, Sir." After encountering a robotic hitch-hiker, a wrapping machine and a fully-automated baby carriage, the short ends when Donald attempts to scam a robotic barber chair and winds up getting a haircut on his behind and a shoe-shined bill. The machines Donald Duck Modern Inventions 035.jpg|Donald pranks a Hitchhiker's Aid. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 036.jpg|Donald's trick works. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 037.jpg|Donald laughs at the Hitchhiker's Aid. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 038.jpg|The Hitchhiker's aid pokes Donald's eyes out. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 039.jpg|Donald encounters the Robot Butler again. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 040.jpg|The Robot Butler takes his second hat. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 041.jpg|"You big boob!" Donald Duck Modern Inventions 042.jpg|Donald shouts at the Robot Butler. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 043.jpg|Donald thinks of what to do next. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 044.jpg|Donald prepares to whip out another hat. Donald struggles with various inventions and robots throughout the cartoon, including Donald Duck Modern Inventions 056.jpg|Donald as the Bundle Wrapper prepares to wrap him up. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 057.jpg|Donald gets wrapped up by the bundle wrapper. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 058.jpg|Donald's wrapped up. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 059.jpg|A ribbon's tied around Donald. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 060.jpg|The Bundle Wrapper finishes packaging Donald. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 061.jpg|Donald's deposited. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 062.jpg|Donald struggles to get free. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 063.jpg|Donald's all tangled up. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 064.jpg|The Robot Butler takes his third hat. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 065.jpg|"I've never been so mortified in all my life!" *Robot Butler *Hitch-Hiker's Aid *Automatic Bundle-Wrapper *Robot Nurse Maid *Mechanical Barber Chair The hats Donald Duck Modern Inventions 080.jpg|Donald tries out the Robot Nurse Maid. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 081.jpg|Donald has fun. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 082.jpg|Donald sings along with the nurse maid. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 083.jpg|The nurse maid plays with Donald. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 084.jpg|Donald scares off the Nurse Maid's toy. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 085.jpg|The Nurse Maid begins tickling Donald. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 086.jpg|The Nurse Maid prepares to play "This Little Piggy" with Donald. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 087.jpg|"This little piggy went to market." Donald Duck Modern Inventions 088.jpg|"This little piggy stayed home." Donald Duck Modern Inventions 089.jpg|"This little piggy went 'Whee, whee, whee, whee, whee!' All the way home." Throughout the cartoon, Donald magically pulls hats out of thin air to replace those taken by the Robot Butler (often followed by "So!"). These include: Donald Duck Modern Inventions 145.jpg|Donald gets trapped upside down in an automatic barber's chair. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 146.jpg|The barber chair feels Donald's butt, thinking it's hair. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 147.jpg|"Getting a little thin on top." Donald Duck Modern Inventions 148.jpg|A hot towel's put on Donald's rear. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 149.jpg|Donald screams to be let out. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 150.jpg|Donald's face gets shined. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 151.jpg|Donald scrams for help. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 152.jpg|The towel was too hot. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 153.jpg|Donald Duck cries out from the towel heating his rear. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 154.jpg|Donald's face gets the final touches. *Top hat *Napoleonic officer hat *Civil War kepi (however, the Robot Butler picks up on this one almost immediately after Donald puts it on and starts to give chase) *Baby bonnet (he puts this one on whilst testing the Robot Nurse Maid) *Bowler hat Category:Animated shorts Category:Disney animated short films, 1930s Category:Donald Duck shorts